Managed devices, such as computers, set-top boxes, entertainment centers, communication devices, and the like, often require periodic updates to their software suite. Such updates are typically carried out via another computer or device that is coupled to the managed device and arranged to download the updated software or other data to the managed device. For example, a server computer can be configured to provide downloadable updates to client devices over a communication link.
Conventional updating techniques tend to rely upon down loader code within the managed device to handle the upgrades and to prevent upgrade failures, which might otherwise render the managed device useless. As such, the down loader code, which can be significant in size, is usually permanently stored in the managed device. Consequently, the down loader code cannot usually be upgraded itself using conventional methods.
It would be beneficial to be able to upgrade the down loader code within a managed device. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements for updating the software in such managed devices. Preferably, the methods and arrangements will allow for a failsafe upgrade to all of the code in the managed device, including any code used to provide such upgrades.